Stalking the Stalker
by FireLamp
Summary: "I'm not stalking him! I'm watching and following him around the park without his knowledge as he stalks Ita-chan!" Companion piece to Stalker Day. Involves Spain, Belgium, and multiple minor pairings.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers**

**So! This idea came from one of my reviewers from _Stalker Day_ who goes by the pen name of Ophelia's Rosemary. The suggestion was an omake of Spain following Romano around, so then I just decided to make this.**

**It's a companion piece to _Stalker Day_, and I think that means you don't need to have read that one to understand this one... you can really just read this by itself! Actually, on second thought... maybe you might need to read _Stalker Day_ too... so why don't you just read both and we'll all be happy?**

**Anyways, please enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>"What's Romano doing down there?"<p>

Spain had just been taking a stroll through the park, leisurely munching on one of the many tomatoes he'd brought with him for his day off, when his Romano-senses had begun tingling and he'd immediately followed them to a few meters behind the bush where the Italian was. Judging by how upset poor Romano looked, something really bad must have happened…

Not moving from his position behind the tree, Spain followed Romano's gaze to the benches on the other side of the path. Hm… there were China and Russia (why does China look so scared?), Prussia and Hungary (you've got this Prussia! Never forget your awesomeness!), Sweden and Finland (aw, they look adorable together!) France and England (… am I the only one without a date?), and… _oh_.

"So it's Ita-chan and Germany!" Spain smiled delightedly. "Ah, what a happy couple they look like. If only Germany would loosen up a bit."

A sudden rustling noise caught his attention, and he looked back at the bush where Romano was except… Romano wasn't there anymore. In his place was Belarus, glaring daggers at her brother and his date.

"Eh? Where'd Lovi go?" Spain looked around worriedly, and finally spotted him struggling to climb up a tree. The Spaniard tilted his head in confusion at the sight. "I thought he was afraid of heights…"

* * *

><p>"Why's Romano in a tree?"<p>

Spain started at the sudden voice, but quickly relaxed as he realized he recognized it. He grinned at his fellow nation, hardly seeming to care about the fact that he was creepily watching the representation of South Italy from behind a fountain. "Belgium!" he exclaimed with delight. "What a nice surprise. What are you doing here?"

His old ally/territory responded with a stern look. "I could ask you the same thing. Are you stalking Romano? You should really start respecting his privacy. He's not a little kid anymore, you know."

"Stalking?" Spain waved off her accusation. "Never! Give me a little more respect, Belgium. I'm just following him around the park without his knowledge to make sure he doesn't hurt himself or something as _he_ stalks _Ita-chan_."

She looked unconvinced. "So… you're stalking a stalker?"

"I told you, I'm not stalking!" he whined.

"Well, then if you're not stalking," a grin suddenly formed on the Belgian's face, making her look much more like her younger self, "you wouldn't mind if I joined you, would you?"

Spain blinked, and eagerly returned the smile. "Not at all."

* * *

><p>"He's under a bush again."<p>

Belgium turned her head at her old friend's sigh. "Just how long have you been sta—... following him?"

The Spaniard bobbed his head slowly from one side to another, his voice taking a slightly defensive tone as he replied, "Not that long! Only for... you know, half an hour maybe?" Upon seeing the look on Belgium's face he immediately deflated. "Don't look at me like that..."

The girl eyed him warily, but shrugged it off, instead opting to return her attention to the couple by the street vendor. "Oh, look!" she cooed. "They're getting balloons. I never knew Germany could be so sweet~"

"Mm! It's adorable, isn't it? Ita-chan looks so happy," Spain agreed eagerly, delighted by how happy the younger Italian seemed. His gaze flicked to the bushes Romano was hiding under, and a softer smile appeared on his face. He made a note to himself to buy Lovi some balloons, too- a beautiful mixture of the colors of the Italian flag, just like what Ita-chan had right now. Or maybe just a bunch of red ones to remind Lovi of tomatoes, because tomatoes made everything better!

"Ah, they're leaving," Belgium noted. "That means Romano will be heading off, too."

She glanced over at the bushes to see if South Italy had noticed yet, and found to her surprise that the blonde Nordic country- Norway, was it?- had taken his place. Norway was currently watching the white-haired Nordic and Liechtenstein, his stance suggesting his mood was more than a little unhappy. With some confusion she looked over at Spain, who was laughing nervously.

"Well, let's move on, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Spain, careful to keep himself concealed in the flower garden, stared at Romano worriedly. "He must be getting hungry by now... Do you think he remembered to pack himself some tomatoes to eat? It's not healthy for him to be giving up lunchtime just to stalk Ita-chan. Don't you think, Belgium?" he waited for his partner to reply. "Belgium?"<p>

After a few more moments he glanced over, only to see her eyeing the tree Romano was hiding behind suspiciously. "Eh... Bel? What's wrong?"

"There's something up with that tree," she responded quietly, straining her eyes as she tried to see beyond the outer branches. "Haven't you noticed? Acorns keep on landing on Romano..."

Spain smiled at her concern. "Aw, but acorns drop from trees all the time. And look, Lovi's already confronting it- isn't he so cute~?"

"Spain, I think someone's throwing the acorns at him. There's no way he'd be arguing with a tree..."

"Is that so...?" Spain squinted to see just who Romano was yelling at. "I can't really make out who it- LOVI'S BEEN BURIED BY ACORNS WE HAVE TO GO HELP HIM!"

With a strangled cry he leapt out of the bushes to aid his adorable little tomato when Belgium suddenly dragged him back.

"Don't be so hasty, Spain!" she scolded. "What are you going to tell him, that you've been stalking him stalk Italy all day? I think he'd rather die of acorn suffocation." A pause. "... no offense..."

If Spain was insulted by her words he certainly didn't show it, instead struggling even harder to help his poor Romano. "But Lovi's-!"

"He's fine, see? He's just a little upset and moving on... Germany and Italy have left, too." Belgium loosened her surprisingly strong grip to allow Spain to observe the situation once again. "Now, why don't you calm down and we can go ahead and follow them, alright?"

"Sí..."

* * *

><p>"Did your stomach just rumble?"<p>

"No, that was Lovi's... I was right, he really is hungry! And he has to watch Germany and Ita-chan eat ice cream... Don't worry, Lovi, I'll buy you as many scoops of ice cream as I can later! I promise!"

Belgium sighed, deciding that she had had enough of trying to quiet down Spain. Besides, it was cute how much he cared for the Italian... no use in interrupting it. A loud BOOM suddenly caught her attention and she stared at the shocked somewhat burnt man from which it had come from. "Did America just explode fireworks...?"

The Taiwanese girl beside him seemed to be conflicted over whether or not to help him or burst out laughing. Romano, meanwhile, had opted for the latter and had actually fallen off his bench in his laughter.

"Ah, Ita-chan's spotted him," Spain noted. "Now he's offering Lovi his ice cream... ah, they're both so cute~~~"

Watching Romano spit and splutter out his words at the amused couple, Belgium found that she had to agree. And Spain was right- Romano really did look like a tomato when he was embarrassed! Now he was grudgingly licking his brother's ice cream, occasionally snapping at Germany despite the larger man not having said anything.

"Looks like our job here is done, right Spain?" she said cheerfully. "That was fun... I can't wait to tell Hungary and the others about this! They'll love it."

"I'm glad it ended so well," Spain agreed warmly. Then he paused, and added, "If you wouldn't mind waiting a bit longer to tell your friends..." Insert friendly grin here. "Would you care to share an ice cream cone with me?"

His grin is returned with a catlike smile and a wink. "I'd be delighted to."

* * *

><p><strong>Eheh... please don't think of it as SpainxBelgium, 'cause that last part kind of just... happened... If anything this is an implied SpainxRomano fic with a small side of GermanyxItaly! Really! On the other hand, if you like SpainxBelgium too you can just take it as that. :3<strong>

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
